Kingdom Kaiba
by Major Ocelot
Summary: What would happen if Kaiba had a Keyblade? Read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Author: Welcome to my first ever Fanfic!   
  
Kaiba: Great, :( will this nonsense ever end?!  
  
Tea: Sorry Kaiba,   
  
Kaiba: (To himself) I'm going to sue their F#$%&%! Asses  
  
Tea: I heard that! (Kicks Kaiba in the balls, hard!)  
  
Kaiba: OO (Falls to the floor twitching) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Author: Now, back to business. This Fanfic is a crossover of Kingdom Hearts & our dear friends from Domino City, and of course a certain someone who might need an operation.   
  
Kaiba: XX I'm okay................................ Wait........no I'm not, ouchie  
  
Author: Hehehe. Anyway here's my first chapter, enjoy Oh and please review; I'd gladly appreciate any of your opinions. Just so I don't forget, I guess I should do the disclaimer so Squaresoft, Disney or the makers of YU-GI-OH! Don't sue me. Okay here goes: I don't own anything used in this Fanfic except what I have made myself. There you go, so please don't sue me. Hope you readers enjoy it, and remember, R&R.  
  
Prologue: As he wandered along the beach of Destiny Island, Sora thought about everything that happened since the storm came. Suddenly a strange darkness falls over the island; Sora looks up and sees a strange Greenish cloud hovering high above him. "Whoa!" he shouts as a s huge gust of wind; as strong as a hurricane blows into him. Sora quickly grabs hold of a tree to keep himself on the ground, Sora then looks up and sees a figure falling from the cloud in the sky.  
  
Chapter 1: Destiny  
  
"I thought beating Yugi would make me happy but I'm still bored as hell" Kaiba said to himself, sticking his boots on the desk. "Can't something exciting happen for a change" "Your time has come" "Whoa!" Kaiba looks over to a corner of his office and sees a cloaked figure standing there. "Who are you and how did you get past the security?!" Kaiba demands, pulling out a gun and aiming it at the stranger. "There is so much to learn and you understand so little" the stranger says, shaking his head. "You'd better start making sense or I'm going to pull the trigger!" Kaiba shouts, shaking the gun at him. The stranger shakes his head again, laughing quietly. "Time to go" he says. Then a dark portal opens up beneath Kaiba's boots, a strange darkness begins to envelope him. "Hey! What are you doing! Stop this or I'll sue you for every cent you've", but Kaiba never manages to finish his sentence because the darkness completely closes around throwing him into darkness.  
  
Well, what do ya think? Hopefully I'll get some reviews from you guys, if I do, thanks a bunch. If not, well I'll try harder. Anyway, please R&R 


	2. Traverse Town

Thanks for the reviews guys! Wasn't much but it inspired me. I was only going to put Kaiba in the Fic but the idea of Joey as Goofy is great, Thanks! Sorry for making my first chapter so short, it was generally just the prologue of the fic. This one will be much longer. If any one has some ideas for Ansem please let me know, I was thinking Pegasus, since they both have the same hair do... sort of. Anyway keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to do the disclaimer every chapter, but I'll do it any way: I don't own anything used in this Fanfic except what I have made myself. Great now that that's over lets get on with this fic.  
  
() means thinking. (") means speaking. Just as a thought :P  
  
Chapter 2: Destiny Islands  
  
Kaiba suddenly wakes up and looks around, What just happened? Kaiba thinks to himself as he takes in his surroundings. A beach covered in beautiful white sand, and three kids a few yards away. Slowly Kaiba gets up and heads towards the three kids. One of them, he has spiky brown-blonde hair spots him first (Tidus). The spiky haired kid walks over to meet him, "Who are you?" he asks twirling a red stick in his hand. "That" Kaiba says looking over at the other two kids (Wakka and Selphie) "is none of your business". Then another boy, about 14 yrs of age (Sora) comes running towards him. "Are you the one who fell from the sky?" he asks, staring at Kaiba, his eyes wide with excitement. "Why don't you- "That means you came from another world didn't you?" he asks, interrupting Kaiba. "How dare you interrupt me! Don't you know who I am!?" Kaiba shouts striking a pose. "Er...No" Sora says, scratching the back of his head. "Grrrrr! Out of my way! I'm busy" Kaiba sneers at Sora and walks over to a small island. As he nears it darkness starts to engulf him again. "What the F#&! Not again!" But as the darkness creeps over his head a bright light shines from somewhere, when it clears Kaiba is back on the island, holding a strange key shaped sword. "What the hell is this?" he says out loud staring at it. Then he spots the Mickey Mouse shaped key chain on the end of it, "Oh crap! Not again! And to think it was just a bad dream" Then something small and black appears a few feet away, "What the hell is that?" he says walking towards, then the small black things runs forwards and scratches Kaiba. "Ouch! You stupid little... hey why did that green bar thing go down!?" Author: You idiot! That's your health! Now quick, attack that Shadow with your Keyblade! Kaiba: Attack the what? With my what? Author: Attack the stupid black things with the weird sword (sighs) Kaiba: Oh. (runs at the Shadows and swipes at them with the Keyblade) Cool! About time something went right and- what are those? (points at green balls on the floor) Author: You really are thick aren't you? Those are HP balls, they will heal you. Now, see that pretty door over there go into it. Kaiba: (runs up to the door and pushes it open) Once through Kaiba rushes down the tunnel until... Kaiba: Tea! What the hell are you doing here! Tea: (turns around slowly and talks in dazed sleepy voice) Kaiba Then a door behind Tea bursts open and a strong wind blows into Tea pushing her towards Kaiba. Kaiba tries to catch her but she goes straight into him and he is then blown back out to the Island. Kaiba looks up and sees a huge ball of darkness high above the island. Kaiba: What the! Then a large crash from nearby shakes him back to reality Slowly Kaiba turns around to see a huge black thing standing behind him, a heart shaped hole in its chest. Kaiba: Do I have to fight that thing? Author: Better believe it. Now, attack its hands. Kaiba: Attack its hands!? Like hell Kaiba rushes forwards and stabs the Darkside in the foot. Darkside: O O Owwwwiiiieeeee!!!! Hops away holding foot and crying Kaiba: And you said to attack its hands Author: How was I supposed to know it had weak toes :( Then a huge gust of wind blows into Kaiba, sending him straight into the air, right towards the big ball of darkness in the sky Kaiba: Holy shit!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Joey: Look at that! Points to sky, Joey: A stars going out! We need to find the King and quick! Yugi: First we need that 'Key' Joey: You know perhaps we should go find Leon Joey & Yugi walk up stairs to Accessary Shop Pluto the dog suddenly turns into an alley, sniffing the floor Joey: Ah Yug, maybe we should... Yugi: What do you know ya big palooka Joey Hey what's that all about!? Yugi: Sorry, its in the script Author: He's right, now just get on with it Joey: Ok ok, um let me see. Oh yeah. What do I know? (Shrugs shoulders) Come on Pluto! But Pluto continues down the alley, sniffing, until he comes across a sleeping figure in a white trench coat. Pluto licks his face to wake him up. Kaiba: Yuck, disgusting! Kaiba gets up and looks around, Kaiba: Where the hell am I now? Hey, mutt! Where am I? But Pluto runs off Kaiba: Useless Mutt. No wonder I didn't get one Kaiba runs to the end of the alley & looks out upon Traverse Town. He sees a door to his left so, not knowing where he is, Kaiba pushes open the door and marches inside. 


End file.
